


Having Been Dead For a While

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas…” Dean sobbed and pulled his dead lover closer to his chest; cradling him like a small child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Been Dead For a While

Dean held Cas in his arms. Once warm loving face now cold and lifeless. His blue eyes now milky.

“Cas…” Dean sobbed and pulled his dead lover closer to his chest; cradling him like a small child. He still couldn't believe this had happened. It was so fast. An angel just popped in, stabbed Castiel with an a with an angel blade, and popped out before either could truly react.

Suddenly Castiel's eyes shut open and he gasped for air.

“Cas… you’re-” Dean didn't complete his thought, instead he pulled Cas into an almost painful hug. He was so greatful. “How?” Dean breathed out while cupping the angel’s face.

“I don’t know, but Gabriel says he hopes this makes up for Mystery Spot.” Castiel had his adorable, innocent, face on as he spoke. Dean couldn’t help but kiss him.


End file.
